


A Later Date

by EmikoGale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anti Adrienette, F/M, adrigami, endgame adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: Sometimes the day after Valentine's Day is better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 5





	A Later Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Adrigami fam!
> 
> At long last, I present to all of you a solo Adrigami fanfic, because that's what they deserve!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy it!

Well, that Valentine's date with Marinette didn't go as Adrien had planned. And he prepared for this date by snagging his father's cologne and wearing a striking black and red tuxedo. They had a nice view of the city lights on the balcony, and Marinette looked absolutely lovely.

And it was a fun date, but even while Adrien was happy, he couldn't help but notice Marinette squirm and look a bit nervous. He wondered if it was the food or maybe his cologne was too much. But suddenly, Marinette would giggle and smile, and Adrien would just tell himself that he was overreacting.

Marinette did indeed enjoy the food, but when Adrien moved his lips closer to Marinette, that's when she suddenly panicked a bit. Adrien pulled away, apologizing even if he did feel a bit betrayed.

He thought she wanted to date him so badly, and Adrien was so flattered that he started to consider her feelings.

Marinette apologized as well, but she could barely look at him in the eye due to how guilty she looked.

Adrien took a deep breath and calmly and sincerely asked her what was bothering her.

Marinette could barely give him an answer herself.

Adrien knew he couldn't force her, but after a painful wait, Marinette finally said, "Maybe this isn't exactly what I imagined."

Adrien was hurt, of course, but not just because she changed her mind, but because she idealized dating a famous model like himself.

Marinette apologized again. "I'm sorry, Adrien! I truly thought I wanted to date you. I truly did!"

Adrien didn't feel like she was ultimately lying, but something that crossed his mind was a certain charming, handsome blue-haired boy with a guitar.

"Marinette," Adrien said.

Marinette shamefully said nothing.

Adrien looked defeated. "Maybe…"

"Maybe the person you actually like is Luka."

Marinette blushed hard, but she didn't say anything, not that she needed to.

Adrien sighed. This indeed did suck for him, but he had to accept defeat. He lifted his head and gave Marinette a sincere smile to try to rid her of the guilt on her face.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

So the date ended quietly, but Adrien was left with a whole pound of unused red roses in his room. When he got home, some of them were crushed and ruined.

Adrien just wanted to burn all the roses along with this disappointing night, but with a cool head, he just discarded the ruined ones and told himself he would make use of the others.

Leaving the roses alone on a table, he threw himself on his bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

Adrien looked through his social media to see what his friends were up to. Nino and Alya seem like the model couple. Kim and Chloe looked like they were having fun in their own particular way. Marinette looked inactive. He just wanted to check on Marinette, really.

And Luka. Luka looked as suave and cool as ever, looking as if his aura was visible in a photo of him playing guitar on a live stage.

Adrien sighed. It was no wonder Marinette liked him more, he was always more cool and collected, and Adrien was a rich boy with multiple insecurities.

Adrien put his phone down tonight, hoping to at least sleep off this holiday peacefully.

~~~~

The next day at school, Adrien sat by Nino because he wanted to be by a friend. But Nino knew Adrien was a part of the misery loves company club right now. Even so, Nino was happy to spend time with Adrien.

"Alya already told me that Marinette wasn't interested," Nino said. "I am really sorry, man." Nino gave Adrien a gentle shove on the shoulder.

Adrien tried to snap himself out of it.

"No need to feel sorry for me!" Adrien insisted. "Valentine's Day is just another one of those commercial holidays!" The blonde-haired boy was a bit hasty at the moment.

Nino laughed. "With lots of sweets and sweethearts!"

Adrien groaned. "I just need a friend right now…"

"Sorry…" Nino said. "And I am sure Marinette didn't mean to ruin Valentine's Day. She is a nice girl. She is just only human."

Adrien slumped and rested his chin over his hands. "I'll get over it...Just give me a year and a half." He remarked bitterly.

Nino looked at his phone and then back at Adrien. "Hey, maybe after school, you can come get ice cream with Alya and me. I will insist Andre give us a triple scoop so the three of us will always be bonded."

Adrien turned to Nino, liking the idea of togetherness.

"I am sure hazelnut and strawberry will suit us well, and pistachio for you." Nino licked his lips at the thought.

Adrien scanned the crowd of students letting his mind go on autopilot, but then his ears filled with the sound of excited girls. He was a bit astonished, thinking something frightening happened, but the girls were actually greeting a familiar girl with shiny black hair.

Adrien's mouth went agape. "Kagami?"

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Nino asked.

Nino thought Adrien was in a bit of a trance.

Then Nino saw a group of girls greeting a beautiful girl with short black hair. Instead of the usual Japanese schoolgirl uniform she wore, she wore blue shorts and a red blouse.

"Is that Kagami?" Nino said. 

Adrien then gasped in realization. "I didn't expect Kagami to return from Japan now!"

"Yeah," Nino said. "And during Valentine's too, she probably didn't get a chance to go on a date."

Adrien picked himself up to walk over to his old friend.

"Careful, Adrien, you shouldn't fall too fast right now," Nino said.

Adrien knew Nino had a point, but his heart was going a hundred miles per hour. The blonde-haired boy stopped and turned to his best friend. "I should at least welcome her back," Adrien said with a shrug.

Nino gave Adrien two thumbs up. "All right, man, second time's the charm."

Adrien made an ok sign and turned back to Kagami, happily talking with some other girls. Adrien was a mix of excited and nervous as the entire world around him looked brighter. Then again, the gray clouds were clearing up, and sun rays were popping out.

The girls said their goodbyes to Kagami, and then Kagami turned to the blonde-haired boy. Her brown eyes lit up along with her smile, which caused Adrien's happy face to distort with how pretty she was.

But Adrien overlooked the skateboard that slid under his foot, and he ended up slipping and falling forward.

"Adrien!"

Kagami ran over and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

Adrien's mild pain was soothed by her voice. But then he realized how much of a donkey he looked like in front of her.

"Ouch!" Adrien cried. His leg was stinging. "I'll be fine!" A skilled fencer like himself was made for this type of pain.

He looked up, and she smiled down on him as she held out her hand. Adrien took her hand, and with the strength of a kendo player, she helped him up with little cooperation from him.

Adrien quickly swept up any dust on his pants.

"How have you been? I really missed you," Kagami said.

Adrien placed his hand behind his neck. "Oh, just barreling through life, I guess."

Kagami giggled. "Sounds like fun."

"More like funny for everyone else," Adrien remarked bitterly.

Kagami giggled, which helped sweeten Adrien's sour mood. Then again, with both of their smiles meeting each other after so long, the spirit around them felt good. Light blushes filled both of their faces.

"So, how was Valentine's Day?" Kagami asked. "I am certain you had a date with someone nice."

Kagami didn't seem concerned about him dating someone else.

"Um…" Adrien said, feeling disgruntled about that less than perfect date. "Valentine's dates are overrated."

Kagami smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Adrien asked. "A handsome guy probably asked you."

Kagami laughed. "There are nice guys in Japan, but I wasn't romantically interested in anyone."

"Really?" Adrien said, dumbfounded.

Kagami sat down on the bench. "Really."

Adrien made the bold move to sit down beside her, and Kagami welcomed it.

"I didn't expect much for Valentine's day anyway," Kagami said. "I just missed everyone from France."

"I guess today is a better day," Adrien smiled to himself.

"Actually," Kagami dug through her purse. "I had the urge to buy this, but now I feel I should give it to you."

Kagami presented Adrien with a tiny lucky cat, but instead of white, it was black.

"A lucky black cat?" Adrien asked.

"In Japan, black cats are good luck," Kagami said.

Adrien was so happy this wasn't a playful insult, not that he expected Kagami to insult him, but all his friends nicknamed him "The Black Cat."

But Adrien eagerly took the small gift from Kagami, then realized he didn't have anything for her.

"Oh god," Adrien said. "I am super touched by your gift Kagami, but I don't have anything for you."

Kagami placed her hand on Adrien's shoulder. "It's ok. I kind of surprised everyone with my return."

"Still…" Adrien said.

Then the wheels in his head turned.

"Maybe I could take you out--I mean!" Adrien's mind and mouth were speeding out of control in different directions.

"We could go out." Adrien clenched his mouth shut but then quickly realized he needed to be specific. "...On a date!"

Adrien then realized how speedy he was being. He looked at Kagami, who looked stunned, and then he felt mental panic in his head.

He placed his hand on his heart. "I'm sorry, you just came back, and I am already asking you out on a date!"

Kagami laughed again, but this time, Adrien did not argue. In a week or two, he would probably laugh at himself as well.

"We don't have to," Adrien said. "We could just sit on benches together and talk."

Kagami eased her laughter and shook her head. "I would love to!"

"Huh?" Adrien said.

Kagami placed her hands together. "You asking me out is the sweetest thing."

"I would love to go out with you, Adrien!"

Adrien felt his insides tingling in an exciting, energetic way.

Besides, both of them could step away from their strict parents for one evening.

~~~~

It slipped out to Adrien's mother Emelie that he was going on a nice date with Kagami when he tried to tell his mother that he would spend a late-night studying with Nino.

But Emelie seemed a bit pleased. She noted that Adrien had a special sparkle in his eyes and was delighted that Kagami had returned. Emelie mentioned before that Kagami was a lovely and talented girl, and she smiled whenever Adrien brought her up.

Since Emelie had just as much power as her husband, she agreed to let the limo driver take Adrien and be available at Adrien's call. But Emelie also sternly told Adrien to return no later than 10 PM and no inappropriate behavior.

Adrien was stunned, insisting he wouldn't do something so indecent with Kagami.

This would be just a nice simple date, and this time, Adrien didn't want to wear something fancy like he did on Valentine's Day. He wore the dress shirt and outfit a lot more casual, something he usually wore at smaller gatherings. Maybe just a touch of cologne to not overwhelm Kagami and slicking his hair back slightly to resemble Luka.

Adrien smiled in the mirror. "I can look just as hot as Luka," he said to himself.

Before Adrien left, he remembered the unused roses that sat on the table. Adrien thought for a moment and felt like a single red rose was thoughtful enough. He picked the rose that looked the most decent, a fiery red rose for a fiery girl.

Adrien rushed through the hallway to get to the front door but stopped at his mother standing nearby. She had her usual smile.

"I wish you the best of luck, mon cher," Emelie said. "You look very handsome tonight."

Adrien blushed. "Thanks, Mom."

Adrien walked out the door and smiled at the limo driver, who opened the door for him. Adrien sat back in the functional chair as he rode to his destination. He kept the red rose safe in one hand and the lucky black cat in another.

"Luck be a Black Cat tonight," he said.

When he got to the Japanese restaurant entrance, he may have shown up a few minutes early, but in those moments, he was able to take a deep breath to ease his jitters. The red rose in his hand made him look like he was a lady's man trying to attract a lover. 

Of course, he only had eyes for a pretty girl with short hair.

A friendly employee greeted him, but Adrien gestured that he was waiting for someone, and the familiar sound of an auto-driving car caused him to turn his head. Adrien was blown away by the 16-year-old girl who stepped out of the passenger's door.

Adrien watched Kagami command the auto car to drive away, and he was stunned by the lovely red dress she wore that showed a little bit of her legs.

Kagami happily ran to Adrien, and Adrien couldn't help but take a few steps forward, meeting her halfway.

"I'm sorry for my lateness," Kagami said.

"No," Adrien noticed the red dress complimented her figure nicely, and she wore a touch of makeup that worked perfectly for her. "You showed up at the perfect time."

Kagami took a good look at Adrien as well and then felt a bit insecure.

"Did I overdress?" Kagami said.

"No," Adrien cried.

The blonde-haired boy tried to hide the fact his face was burning like a candle. "You look wonderful."

And he presented the single red rose to her.

"For you," Adrien said.

Kagami was overwhelmed not only by Adrien's sweet compliment but how he was presenting her with a symbol of love. "Thank you, Adrien." She held the rose against her nose briefly, loving the sweet fragrance the rose gave off.

Adrien held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Kagami took his arm, and the two of them headed toward the restaurant. "I look forward to eating Japanese food with you."

"It's probably not as good as it is in Japan," Adrien said.

Kagami looked up at the concerned boy with a tiny smile formed on her face. "I am sure it will be just fine."

The scent of cooked meat and vegetables and the sounds of sizzling and metal spatulas scraping excited Adrien. The couple locked arms as they watched in excitement.

"Table for the lovely couple?" The waiter said.

Adrien and Kagami grinned.

"Yes, please," Adrien and Kagami said in unison.

They were seated at the big table in the middle of the restaurant with possibly the largest grill. And a chef immediately came to serve.

The chef smiled down at the young couple. "I have a special meal for nice couples like you two."

Kagami blinked. "I would love something special."

"As long as there is plenty of meat," Adrien said.

"I have just the thing," the chef said.

The star chef dripped some oil on the grill and turned on the heat. After a moment of waiting, he dumped a container of rice on the grill and placed plenty of vegetables and meats to saute in separate piles.

The chef added soy sauce and mixed egg to the rice, and shuffled the ingredients with a metal spatula.

Adrien's stomach growled something fierce, and his mouth watered as he was hypnotized at the chef's frying skills, his senses eager to try the rice and meats.

When everything was done sauteing, the chef combined all the ingredients to make the most perfect fried rice. Still, he formed the fried rice into a heart, causing Adrien and Kagami to blush.

The chef scooped the rice on a plate for Adrien and Kagami to share. He formed the rice into a heart again and setting the plate in front of them.

"Enjoy you two," the chef said with a wink.

Kagami was touched. "Arigatou!"

"Yes, Arigatou!" Adrien cried as he grabbed some chopsticks.

But Adrien stopped for a moment at Kagami's smile, she grabbed her own chopsticks, and the two of them placed their hands together in gratitude.

"Itadakimasu!"

The two of them started eating the rice flavored with vegetables and the delicious mix of chicken, steak, and seafood that melted on their tongues.

Eventually, Adrien and Kagami both snagged a big piece of steak. They tapped their wooden chopsticks together, trying to win the piece.

After a moment of chopstick fighting, Kagami surrendered the steak and took a zucchini piece to eat. Adrien blissfully ate the piece of steak that melted in his mouth and then saw Kagami present him with a piece of zucchini on her chopsticks.

Kagami smiled at him as Adrien pointed to himself. Kagami nodded as Adrien happily accepted the food on Kagami's chopsticks.

They ate every last grain of rice and felt pretty satisfied. Before they left the restaurant, they waved to the chef who made that delicious meal.

"It was excellent, sir!" Adrien cried.

"Yes, it was lovely," Kagami said.

The chef smiled. "You two are so charming. Anytime you feel like coming back, Mr. Agreste and Miss. Tsurugi."

Outside the restaurant, they were greeted with gentle breezes of the evening. Adrien was about to ask Kagami where they should go next, but Kagami took his hand and led them off.

"Where are we--"

"I want to take you to the garden," Kagami said.

The garden where couples went in the evening was rumored to be magical.

Honestly, Adrien wasn't sure, but he wasn't opposed to the idea. And when they got to the park, the scenery did feel nice while standing next to Kagami. There were dark purple evening flowers in bloom that looked wonderful as the sky turned indigo. The fountains made the park seem so regal, and he thought he noticed a few fireflies around.

"Wow, I am surprised I never came here before," Kagami said.

"It is beautiful," Adrien said.

The two of them walked on the pathway and stopped at a small fountain.

"So, did everything go well in Japan?" Adrien asked.

Kagami cupped her hands and scooped up some fountain water.

"It was nice to connect with my home country again."

Kagami gestured to Adrien to follow her as they walked further and stopped by the evening flowers.

"I remember missing Japan when I moved to Paris, but then when I moved back, I missed Paris a little. Will I ever be satisfied?"

Kagami laughed at herself.

Adrien smiled fondly at the beautiful girl. "I am glad part of you belongs in Paris."

The night blossoms were so beautiful, with shiny dew drops dripping on them. Adrien noticed a torn-off flower and picked it up. 

"It's lovely," Kagami said.

Adrien smiled and presented it to her, which Kagami happily accepted.

Kagami paced forward, excited to explore the garden more.

"Traveling helps me appreciate my country more. I would love to see more. I have to admit I would've loved to go to England with you and the others."

"Oh!" Adrien blushed. "I can take you. I am always available!"

Adrien lied, but he would break walls if it meant spending a day in England with Kagami.

Kagami's eyes glittered like the cityscape lights. "How soon would that be?" 

"Tomorrow?"

A bit unrealistic.

"Next week?"

Adrien probably had a stupid model shoot.

"A month from now?"

Kagami could hardly wait.

Kagami moved closer to Adrien, and Adrien's body was reacting on autopilot. He hoped he wasn't sweating.

"Ok, I should confess," Kagami said.

Adrien felt an adrenaline rush.

"I really missed you," Kagami said. "Like, really missed you."

Adrien smiled and chuckled slightly his heartfelt whole.

"I really missed you too, Kagami," Adrien replied.

Kagami turned away.

"But I couldn't just decide to come back to France because of you. I had to have other reasons. I also missed Alya, and Nino, and Marinette."

Adrien laughed some more. "Really, knowing you missed me as much as I missed you makes me feel better."

Kagami pondered. "But it's not like my universe revolves around you. I also like ice skating, swimming races, pottery, and black cats."

Kagami then remembered. "Wait, I guess you are a black cat."

Adrien smiled. "The king of the black cats."

"Wait," Kagami said. "You said you feel much better with me around."

"Is that a bad thing?" Adrien asked.

Kagami looked at him seriously. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Adrien blinked, not wanting to turn this lovely date into a pity party. But then he sighed and gestured to Kagami to sit on the bench with him.

Adrien slouched on the bench with his face resting on his hand, and Kagami watched him carefully.

"I thought I would have a nice date with Marinette on Valentine's Day, and we could be something, but in truth, she liked Luka more," Adrien said while twirling a flower in his other hand.

Kagami was stunned. She knew Marinette was torn between Luka and Adrien, but she didn't expect her to reject Adrien like that.

Adrien placed the flower down next to him. "It's ok though, I am having a great time tonight."

"I just couldn't compete with Luka," Adrien said.

Kagami didn't say anything at first, thinking Adrien needed to talk more. Still, Adrien couldn't hide his anguish, and Kagami spoke up.

"Maybe it wasn't your fault. Maybe you and Marinette wouldn't have fit well, even if Luka wasn't in the picture."

Adrien looked at Kagami a bit and chuckled.

Kagami's face was a slight blush of red. "I'm just trying to reassure you!"

Adrien sat up. "You always did give me good wisdom."

"Oh um," Kagami was too flustered to speak.

Adrien turned to Kagami and smiled at her. His green eyes were like shiny peridots.

"Thank you, Kagami."

Kagami smiled back. "You're welcome!" 

They were so lost in each other's eyes that they both quickly pulled back at the touch of each other's breath.

Adrien nearly fell off the bench, and Kagami rose off the bench. The both of them laughed at their knee-jerk reactions.

After laughing, Adrien was able to get up and take small steps toward Kagami.

"Well, I don't have to dwell on that date anymore," Adrien said.

Kagami was ready to continue walking, and she softly called to the fireflies that were ahead of them. Adrien agreed the natural green lights shining against the dark blue looked nice.

Adrien and Kagami laced hands and walked closer. They both took care to not step on any fireflies and stood still, allowing the fireflies to greet them.

Adrien stole glances at Kagami and remembered something important.

"Hey, Kagami…"

"Hm?" Kagami said she was a bit distracted by the firefly lights.

"I feel I should tell you something," Adrien said.

"You can tell me anything," Kagami said, assuring him.

"It's nothing bad!" Adrien insisted.

Adrien stroked his chin with his index finger. "At least I hope it isn't too forward."

Kagami laughed. "Forward may be bold, but staying in the same place isn't living."

She's right! Adrien thought. And Adrien was the black cat who sometimes made bold and stupid decisions.

But the black cat is a brave cat.

Adrien let go of her hand and faced her. He placed his sweaty palm on the back of his neck, and he felt like he was smiling like an idiot.

"Kagami, I should properly tell you this," Adrien started.

Adrien found the courage to tell her. He knew this would be much different than with Marinette.

"I know this sounds like I am rebounding because of what happened with Marinette, but when you left for Japan…" Adrien paused. "I didn't think you would want to return to France."

Kagami was stunned.

"What I am saying is," Adrien called upon the higher powers for the fullest confidence boost.

"I like you, Kagami, a lot. You are an amazing young woman, and I should've told you all of this a long time ago."

Kagami said nothing at first, but then she started giggling. Adrien wasn't offended, though, since he was lovestruck but her adorable laugh.

When Kagami stopped laughing, she placed her hand on Adrien's cheek.

"I always liked you, Adrien," Kagami said.

Adrien was so overjoyed that his face distorted a bit.

"Wow."

That was the only reaction Adrien could let out.

Kagami removed her hand and placed it on his broad shoulder. She put her other hand on his other shoulder, got on her toes, and gave him a bold kiss.

A thrill-filled Adrien better than the thrill he thought he felt when Marinette kissed his lips. Sure the kiss was a bit of a surprise, but Adrien wrapped his arms around Kagami's slender back, showing her he enjoyed it.

When they broke the kiss for air Adrien's green eyes longed for more as the two of them took a few breaths.

"My God," Adrien breathed.

Kagami blushed at the sight of Adrien's love-struck face.

Kagami needed to rest the heels of her feet, and Adrien set her down gently.

Kagami turned her face away. "Sorry, I got excited."

"No!" Adrien cried.

This time Adrien placed his hands on Kagami's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"I loved it!" Adrien cried. "That was amazing!"

Kagami laughed, and the two of them shared a gentle hug.

They continued their journey through the garden with Adrien's arm around Kagami.

It was around 8:30 when they realized they may have strayed a bit far. Not that Adrien and Kagami wanted to go home. They only recently admitted their feelings to each other, and both of them felt like they were decent enough kids at 16.

"Adrien," Kagami said.

Kagami looked at a lovely lone cafe and bakery. The cafe still looked open surprisingly, with a few customers eating some cakes.

This was a bit strange since the Dupain-Cheng bakery was considered the best in Paris. Neither of them heard of this cafe before.

Adrien was under a strict diet by his father, but his mother believed in indulging a little. Adrien turned to Kagami and smiled.

"You know the way to my heart," he said to her.

When they got to the bakery, the people eating outside and inside looked so joyful. Adrien and Kagami walked into the cafe to see a young woman with a ponytail sitting at the cash register.

"Welcome in," the woman greeted.

Adrien waved. "Hey," Adrien looked around. "My sweets craving brought us here."

Kagami was overjoyed. "Everything smells delicious."

Adrien had to agree. It smelled like freshly baked cake of chocolate and vanilla and the scent of candies.

The woman smiled at them. "Evening munchies?"

Adrien turned around. He was so concerned with wanting to eat cake that he didn't bother to look at the store hours. The store closes at 9 PM, and it is around 8:45 right now.

"Oh god, it's getting late," Adrien cried.

The woman raised her hands. "Don't worry about it!" She said.

"Seeing a nice couple like you two has me inspired, and today has been a fun day that I don't want to end."

Adrien and Kagami were stunned.

The woman tied her apron. "I can make you two a couple's special, a delicious cake with plenty of frosting."

"I hope it's a big one," Adrien said.

The woman smirked. "Coming right up!"

And she went to the back room.

"She's very kind," Kagami said.

Adrien and Kagami sat at a table by a window. The table had a lovely pink table cloth with cute knitted coasters and placemats. Both the inside of the cafe and the outside were decorated in twinkle lights.

As the woman put the cakes in the oven, she gasped and realized she forgot to treat her customers to cafe au laits.

As the cakes baked, she worked the coffee machine quickly but carefully. She presented Adrien and Kagami with cafe au laits served in porcelain teacups.

Kagami was pleased with how cute they were. She took the handle of the teacup and smiled at the bakery lady.

"Thank you, Miss," Kagami said.

The woman held the serving tray to her chest and smiled down at the teenage couple. "Please call me Amelia."

Adrien sipped his cafe au lait, and he smiled with a tiny bit of foam on his upper lip.

"Thank you so much, Miss Amelia," Adrien said.

Kagami and Adrien enjoyed their coffee so much that they drank all of it when Amelia showed up carrying a tray in her hands.

In front of them, she placed a pretty big heart-shaped cake covered in Lucius pink frosting, decorated with strawberries and tiny frosting flowers.

In the center, the cake read "Happy (belated) Valentine's day" in cursive.

Adrien and Kagami were amazed, but then Adrien was dumbfounded.

"How did you know we were on a belated Valentine's date?" Adrien asked.

Amelia smiled. "I figured you two were either having a late Valentine's, or you two have so much love that you decided to go on another date."

Kagami was enamored with the adorable pink cake.

"It's beautiful," Kagami said.

Amelia giggled. "Dig in, you two!" She said as she handed Adrien and Kagami forks and a knife.

Adrien carefully cut a nice big piece for Kagami, and Kagami was able to see the inside.

Her mouth watered as she saw the cake was baked with sprinkles on the inside and strawberry jam filling.

Adrien and Kagami clapped their hands together and gave their thanks for the meal before digging in.

The cake was so heavenly, sweet vanilla cake with the most decadent strawberry buttercream frosting. The freshly made strawberry jam in the middle added an extra kick of sweetness but not sweet enough to get Adrien and Kagami to stop eating.

Adrien was on his second big slice, shoving big pieces in my mouth.

"My dad is gonna kill me," Adrien said as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth.

Kagami slowed down a bit, savoring the sweet flavors.

"We can always go to the gym tomorrow," Kagami suggested.

Adrien froze for a moment. Oh my gosh, The blonde boy thought. He and Kagami working out and sweating together.

Adrien chuckled. "You're giving me another reason to eat cake!"

Kagami grinned and ate another piece. "Then it's a date! But make sure to also eat some healthy vegetables and meat before we go to the gym."

Adrien responded by scarfing down some more of the cake, even if there was some pink frosting on his lips.

Kagami gently took the frosting off his lips with her finger and ate it, feeling satisfied.

Kagami was sweet and savory at the same time, and it drove Adrien crazy. As Kagami took another bite of cake, Adrien quickly got up and cupped Kagami's face with his hands. Adrien looked into Kagami's eyes and saw she had pink frosting on her lips as well.

He smiled down at her, and Kagami looked pleased. Adrien kissed her pink frosting lips even if it was bold of him to make such an intimate kiss in the cafe, even if Amelia may have been watching. Both of them enjoyed the taste, licking the last bit of frosting off when they broke off.

Kagami hummed, and her face turned bright red as she looked down. Adrien sat back in his chair, feeling satisfied by sweet treats.

The both of them still had cake leftover as Amelia came to their table.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Amelia asked.

Adrien threw his hands up. "Best cake ever!"

"Yes, I'd eat more if I could," Kagami said.

"I'll get both of you boxes," Amelia said as she walked away. "I hope the cakes will bring you sweet dreams later."

Kagami glanced at the menu in the metal holder and the menu on the wall and thought for a moment.

Amelia came out the door with boxes and smiled down at the couple. "I hope to see you two again."

Adrien smiled. "I will be a regular customer."

"Actually," Kagami said.

"Hmm? What is it, Kagami?" Adrien asked.

"I know you probably want to close right now…" Kagami paused.

Amelia's smile didn't waver.

"I wanted to ask for one more cake to go, a small one," Kagami said.

"Huh?" Adrien said. "I enjoyed the cake and all, but even I have my limits, I don't want to hate myself later."

Kagami turned to Adrien and stroked his cheek. "That's why we will save the cake for later."

Adrien decided not to question it any further. Amelia brought Kagami to the backroom to discuss the cake that was going to bake.

Adrien tapped his pink take-out box and watched videos on his phone until Amelia and Kagami came out smiling.

"Special order," Amelia said.

Kagami herself placed the little red heart-shaped cake. It had red frosting and smelled like red velvet that filled Adrien's nose with bliss, and it just made Adrien want to shovel more cake in his mouth.

The cake had "The Black Cat and the Dragon" written in frosting.

"Whoa!" Adrien said. "This is so thoughtful."

Amelia did the honors of cutting the cake in half, so they both had half of the heart and placing the cake slices in small boxes.

Adrien smiled at Kagami. "This is a great gift and a bad gift at the same time. The last thing I need is more cake."

"It's a good thing I got my own fridge in my room," Adrien continued.

Adrien and Kagami held on to their boxes and let Amelia close for the night, but they stood by the door before Amelia shut the door for the night.

"You have my gratitude," Kagami said as she bowed. "You made this late Valentine's date truly special."

"I may just have to come here tomorrow," Adrien said with a smirk.

Kagami promptly gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Adrien laughed. "Maybe a cool green cake for St. Patrick's Day."

Amelia smiled. "It's a date then. I can't wait to see you two again. Have a nice evening, you lovely love birds!"

Adrien and Kagami said their final goodbyes as Amelia locked the door and changed the hanging sign to "Closed."

The two of them glanced at the garden at a distance where the fountains still ran, and the fireflies still played around.

But as much as Adrien and Kagami wanted to stay out, they didn't want to be grounded for the rest of their teenage years.

Carrying the two boxes with one hand, Adrien grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call my chauffeur."

"No," Kagami insisted. "I'm allowed to use my mom's automatic car."

Adrien was stunned that Kagami now had her own function on that self-driving car. Times sure have changed.

"I wonder if the car will recognize this cafe," Adrien said.

Kagami turned back at the bakery and pressed the car app on her phone.

"Please pick Adrien Agreste and me up at the Garden Bakery," Kagami said to her phone.

That was the literal name of the bakery. Adrien guessed the bakery was connected to the garden.

Surprisingly though, the car found them just fine, and they headed for the Agreste Estate first.

When they arrived at their destination, Adrien opened the door but turned to smile down at Kagami.

"Thank you for the date Adrien," Kagami said.

Kagami was about to go in to kiss Adrien on the cheek, but Adrien took her hand and guided her to the small garden in front of the house.

"Where are you--" Kagami said.

"Just a moment," Adrien said.

And then Adrien took her hands and smiled with his eyes closed. Kagami was wondering what the playful blonde boy was up to.

Adrien opened his glowing green eyes and brought her hands closer to his lips.

"I truly found someone who fits me," Adrien said.

He placed a light kiss on her hands. It surprised Kagami how romantic Adrien was.

"Oh, you!" Kagami teased.

Adrien let go of her hands and gently cupped Kagami's face. He moved in slowly, so his forehead nearly touched hers.

"I love you, Kagami," he whispered.

Kagami smirked. "I love you too, Adrien, always!"

Adrien's lips met Kagami's, and Kagami wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. This time his kiss was smoother and slower, a kiss they cherished.

They broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, and then Adrien lifted her up and twirled her around the garden. It truly was a successful date, and Adrien felt satisfied as he walked her back to the car.

"I will see you tomorrow Adrien, don't worry," Kagami said with a reassuring smile.

"I can hardly wait," Adrien said, a look of longing on his face.

Kagami got out of the car for one last kiss to place on Adrien's cheek. Adrien would not forget the warmth on his face.

Adrien held the cake boxes close as he watched Kagami's car drive away. And turned back home in utter bliss just in time before his father could lecture him.

In fact, his father wondered what happened as the cake boxes didn't go unnoticed.  
Adrien quickly said they were gifts and ran to his room to place them inside his own personal fridge. He expected his father to instantly come in to lecture him, but after 30 minutes, Adrien opened the refrigerator and took a peek at his half of the red velvet heart cake.

His piece had the phrase "The Black Cat" written in frosting.

He smiled warmly and remembered Kagami told him to save the cake for later. The blonde-haired boy could imagine waking up early and scarfing it down before eating a usual breakfast with his parents. Still, maybe it could make a late-night snack for tomorrow.

Closing the fridge door again to secure the dessert, he threw himself on the bed with a happy sigh. It was such a successful date where everything felt natural between him and Kagami that he didn't want to sleep yet. He just wanted to soak in his happiness.

His smile couldn't cease, and when he turned his head, he spotted a framed photo on his nightstand of him and Kagami smiling side by side. This photo was taken before Kagami left for Japan.

Adrien reached over and stroked Kagami's image in the photo and grabbed the photo to hold it close.

Then his phone beeped.

With the photo still in hand, he grabbed his phone and smirked at the message Kagami sent him.

Are you still awake?

Adrien and Kagami continued their text conversation while soaking in their own personal bathtubs.

Waterproof phones were undoubtedly a benefit; they spent so much time enjoying the texts that they didn't care if their skin would prune. And also, fragrances and bubbles were too inviting to leave.

This is a date to remember for years and years. Adrien texted.

You're a speedy kitty. Kagami texted back.

Well, I have to keep up with the legendary dragon girl. ;)

Kagami hugged her knees toward her chest.

Adrien, I love you, but I should really get out now.

I understand, my princess. Make sure you dry your hair before you rest. :)

It's nice to sleep right after a bath.

Then I'll have to visit you if you get sick! :D

Ok, I will hair dry myself. Ice cream awaits us tomorrow!

Ice cream and cake! :D

I am a terrible influence on you, Adrien!

No way!

Adrien held his phone close.

You are the best influence in my life ever, Kagami! Don't ever forget that! I love you so much I can scream it to the rooftops!

Kagami was busy drying herself with a towel before reading Adrien's heartfelt text message.

Let me continue being a good influence and encourage you to sleep soon—Goodnight, you sneaky black cat.

Adrien was just about ready to dry his blonde hair off as well. 

He died off and put on pajamas before jumping into bed with his phone still in hand. He stroked Kagami's profile image before typing one last message.

"Good night Kagami," he whispered as he finally fell asleep with his phone beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am sorry if it sucks, I eventually got tired of editing it.


End file.
